


The Winner

by EpicKiya722



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Barry Allen is so Precious, Bruce Wayne Is Such A Dad, Friendship, Gen, He is also a Troll, Humor, Post-Justice League (2017), Superman vs Flash Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Two alternate after-scenes based on the idea of whether or not Superman or Flash won the race from 'Justice League' (2017).With a bonus scene!





	The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know who's the winner of the infamous race between Superman and Flash. So I wrote this based on the stinger from the JL movie because why not?

A friendly competition. That what this was.

They both took it as such. A friendly competition to have some fun.

And/or prove... macho-ness...

The race was a simple one.

Speed off to the Pacific and back. Just to see if Clark Kent the Superman or Barry Allen the Flash was the fastest.

* * *

**If Superman Won...**

"In all things good and bad, this is a cold betrayal."

The older brunet chuckled as Arthur opened the door to the diner they decided on. Barry had been pouting the whole time, not even noticing Victor and Diana chuckling at the cuteness he was displaying.

"A very cold betrayal."

"Well, look at it this way, Barry. You finally know what brunch is.", Arthur noted as Bruce led them into a booth. With all the crazy things happening nowadays, no one really blinked an eye at Victor's robotic structure.

 If anything, quite a few was more amazed than judgmental.

"That... that doesn't help me.", Barry whined, thumping his head on the table. "And by the way, I'm a big eater. A snack hole! And I figure Arthur here is one and Mr. Kent."

"Clark, Barry. Clark."

"Right! Sorry. Still getting used to the first be basis thing for you."

"I'm guessing Arthur threatened you to not call him Mr. Curry?", Diana chuckled, patting Barry's shoulder.

Said half Atlantean shrugged. "It just sounds weird. And it was more like... insisting intensely."

"But still scary. I think he really can summon piranhas to eat me."

"That alone gives me chills. Anyways, I'm getting waffles.", Victor decided.

Bruce blinked, thinking about the cyborg's words.

"Wait... If you don't have a stomach, then where does that food go?"

"You don't want to know."

"I don't. Also, please don't turn this brunch into a buffet. I. Will. Suffer.", Barry groaned, close to crying and wishing to turn back time do that he won that race.

Clark, being that of a humble man, copied Diana's action and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Barry. I'm sure you have a sudden rise in your bank account that can satisfy the bill."

At that, the younger brunet slowly lifted his head, his eyes narrowed in skepticism at the underlying meaning. He straightened his posture, turning his stare at the Gotham Prince.

"Did... did you... what..." He exhaled, composing himself. "Did that mean what I think it meant?"

"If you mean that you sudden have a large sum of money in the bank, then yes. If it may have been me, probably.", Bruce replied, smirking.

Victor nodded, just as a waiter was walking over to them. "I would tell you the amount, but you might flip your shit."

Eyes widened at the realization. Barry didn't mutter another word as Clark was the first to order his victory omelet.

* * *

**If Flash Won...**

They all had looked up in time as a red streak sped into the Batcave, a rather cheerful laugh heard.

"I won! I won! I won!"

Barry had halted in front of Diana, the Amazonian princess putting down her sword that she just finished sharpening.

"Won what?"

"I beat Superman in a race! I'm faster than him!", Barry squealed, hugging her.

Bruce watched as Clark folded his arms over his red and blue covered chest, looking very humored.

"He won. He did. I told him he could brag about it if he won.", the Kryptonian admitted. Seeing just how happy the speedster was, he can't help but feel soft spot growing for him.

"By the way, he said that you told him about the brunch thing. Not cool, man. Not cool!", Barry accused, pointing at Bruce before putting his hands on his hips and pouting.

The older brunet just shrugged, smiling a little.

"Do I got to know about that?", Arthur piped up. He was laying on the floor. And for whatever reason, they weren't too sure.

"N-no!"

"Anyways, congrats, Barry. On your victory.", Victor said.

Barry ran over to him and hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Victor slowly patted his back, a little taken back, but he decided to let him have it.

Barry let go after a while.

"Thank you! Ah! I can't believe I won!"

"You are just a ball of joy and energy, you know that?"

"I can't help it! I just..." Barry flopped down in a nearby desk chair, spinning in it. No matter how old, you'll have that urge. He sighed, leaning back and giggling. "I'm fast. But I wouldn't think I was that fast. I mean... He's Superman. Faster than a speeding bullet. And he can fly."

"But speed is your power. No doubt you have beat him.", Diana assured.

"Trust me, Barry. You won that race fair and square.", Clark agreed with a nod. His response was met with a tight hug.

Like Victor, he was caught off guard, but easily accepted it.

"Thank you! Now, speaking of being a very fast hero, my metabolism is speaking to me. I needs foods."

"I have ice cream in the kitchen.", Bruce offered. "And Alfred is making sandwiches. They're too die for."

"You know what, that I'll be willing."

"Clark!"

"I'm... yeah... ice cream..."

* * *

 

** And... If They Both Won?! **

They both came back to the starting point, Barry skidding to a halt as the bolts faded and Clark stopping and landing on his feet as his cape bristled behind him.

"I think I won that race.", he declared.

Looking up, trying to catch his breath because he was still human... just one with powers... Barry shook his head. "Eh no. I totally won that!"

"Nope. I won. I know I did."

"Oh, you think because you can carry a building with thousands of people, which is awesome by the way, you won that?! Nah! I did!"

"You both did actually."

The duo quickly spun around to see their teammates emerging from the trees. All of them looked highly amused, even Bruce behind his mask.

Victor had displayed a holographic screen, showing he had it on record.

Barry and Clark had watched as they came to a stop in slow motion, both even up at the mark.

It had been a tie.

"Well, damn. Now we don't know who's faster.", Barry huffed, arms crossing over his chest. "And how did you find us?"

"Oh, because Batman is... the goddamn Batman.", Arthur deadpan.

Barry blinked, shifting his gaze at said man.

Bruce stared back in silence for a while before shrugging. "Clark told me."

"Figures..." Barry uncrossed his arms and stretched them over his head. "Anywho... rematch?", he offered, walking back to their starting line.

"Sure. Deal still on?"

"Yup!"

"Alright."

"This is going to take forever.", Victor sighed, getting ready for another take.

Agreeing, Diana nodded, taking a seat in the grass. "I work with children."

"Superman's gonna win. I know it.", Arthur decided just as the racers took off.

Bruce had scoffed. "Nope. Flash will."

The other two exchanged amusing glances, rolling their eyes.

"See what I mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> By the end of this, I read that on numerous occasions, each of the Flashes have raced against Superman, and even though the results vary Flash wins anyways.
> 
> I'm fine with that because Superman is well... Superman. That and I do love Barry and Wally.
> 
> And I apparently have 11 more days till my birthday. Hm.


End file.
